E Não Sobrou Ninguém
by Miyocchi
Summary: Uma carta misteriosa leva um grupo de pessoas para uma ilha. Uma velha história infantil e crimes do passado são revelados. Mortes inexplicáveis e um problema sem solução. NejiHina/Leve SasuHina


**Nota: **Esta história será baseada em um dos livros que mais gosto, da minha autora favorita, Agatha Christie.

O que vai acontecer será diferente do livro, claro. E obviamente será com os personagens de Naruto. Aqui, eles têm por volta de 25 anos, não são ninjas e nem se conhecem. XD

Este capítulo é apenas introdutório, por isso curto. Espero que gostem.

* * *

Na segunda fileira da primeira classe do avião que partia às 8h20, a jovem advogada lia um romance que antes lhe chamara a atenção, mas depois de ler algumas páginas nem tanto. A cada cinco minutos perguntava a aeromoça quanto tempo ainda demoraria. Viajar nunca lhe agradara muito, ainda mais por cima do oceano.

O dia anterior havia enchido totalmente sua cabeça. Tivera três clientes acusados de homicídio e uma moça que tentara se matar levando seu marido junto. Ganhou todos. Era considerada um gênio, tendo tanto talento em tão pouca idade. Agora, a carta que havia recebido lhe era um tanto estranha, tomando em conta no que ela era especializada. _Será que se enganaram? Eu não cuido de divórcios. _Mas ainda assim deixaram claro que era ela a quem queriam. Olhou para o pedaço de papel antes de importunar novamente a aeromoça.

"Com licença, você poderia–"

"Logo estaremos partindo senhorita." Ela respondeu, mostrando ao máximo sua impaciência.

Sem dúvida, ela poderia ser um gênio, mas Tenten nunca conseguia se acalmar.

* * *

Logo ao final da cabine em que Tenten se encontrava um juiz nem tanto conhecido estava aconchegado em sua poltrona, com alguns papéis em seu colo. Recebera fazia uma semana um convite para um jantar em uma mansão, o qual fora praticamente intimado a comparecer. _Eu não gosto nem um pouco desses lugares cheio de gente metida à besta, que problemático._

Um pouco mais a sua frente ouvira novamente a moça chamando por alguém. _Ô mulher mais chata, quero sair logo daqui. _Em dois minutos o avião já estaria ligando os motores.

* * *

À aproximadamente 120 km dali, um trem ia a todo vapor.

"Aproximem-se mais, isso não é uma coisa que se vê todo dia!" Gritava um homem gordo e baixinho para que as pessoas ao redor se aproximassem.

O quarto vagão era ligeiramente maior que os outros. Ali era onde realizavam as refeições dos passageiros. A cozinha ficava na parte da frente, dividida da segunda parte, onde havia um grande bar e várias bancadas, mesas e bancos presos as paredes. Embora que, no momento, nenhuma pessoa estava prestando muita atenção a comida, e sim ao pequeno show. O homem que a pouco gritava estava do outro lado do bar, com uma multidão a sua frente, e realizava vários truques com garrafas que estavam ao seu alcance e as misturava, criando várias bebidas diferentes que eram distribuídas a quem estivesse disposto a experimentar.

"Sério, nem na hora do café eu consigo um pouco de silêncio?" Disse um homem irritado.

"C-Calma Neji... logo ch-chegaremos."

"Não, não, eu concordo com você." Interrompeu uma mulher loira que estava sentada atrás de Neji com uma revista em sua mão. "Não se consegue nem ler mais direito nesse mundo!"

* * *

Já no vagão dos passageiros o silêncio reinava. De vez em quando alguém deixava algo cair, outro roncava ou alguma senhora passava vendendo amendoins. Era o ambiente perfeito para alguém que estava ali, e não sabia nem o porquê, começar a entender.

Um jovem de olhos negros tentava se concentrar na pequena folha a sua frente.

"_Teremos enorme prazer em recebê-lo em nossa residência para o jantar da entrega de prêmios a qual o senhor é um dos indicados. Sua passagem de trem está junto ao pacote e ao chegar mandaremos nosso mordomo o buscar. Incluímos notas para suas despesas na viagem. _

_Sinceramente. Tsuki Michiru"_

Amassou de leve a folha e enfiou-a no bolso de seu casaco, imaginando o que poderia ser tudo aquilo. _Que raio de prêmio é esse? Eu não me lembro de ter sido indicado a nada. _

"Ahm, com licença..."

"Eu não quero nenhum amendoim, mas aceito chocolate." Disse apressado sem ao menos olhar para o lado.

"Eu não sei quanto a isso, mas eu posso ser doce se você quiser..."

Arregalou os olhos, espantado e deu um pulo ao ver uma mulher muito mais jovem que a gordinha dos amendoins. Ela o encarava com os olhos semicerrados e inclinando-se sedutoramente em sua direção. _Ótimo._

"Não, obrigado." Falou, virando-se novamente para frente ignorando totalmente a imagem feminina de cabelos rosáceos.

"Aaaah, qual é–" Insistiu.

Sasuke apenas virou os olhos impassíveis "Vá embora!" Ordenou.

A mulher desapareceu por entre as poltronas. "Cara, dispensando alguém assim, e que ainda se insinua para você? Qual o problema!" Um homem de chapéu marrom escuro ria alto do outro lado do corredor.

Suspirou, ignorando o loiro que estava agora se engasgando com a própria saliva.

* * *

Não muito longe dali, um jovem professor substituto dirigia seu pequeno automóvel na direção em que a carta apontava. _Vai ser uma longa viagem, preciso de um café._ Bocejou, passando a mão por entre seus cabelos ruivos.


End file.
